Another Auslly Story
by AusllyRauraR51FANINTHEWORLD
Summary: Ally is having a great life with Team Austin and Ally. What happens when her Best Friend Since Birth And Forever More, comes to town to catch up with Ally. Throw her friends brothers who might be falling for Ally, while Ally is falling for both Austin And Her friend. It all becomes a mess when Ally's friend pretends to go out with Ally's other friend, will he fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

_** A/N This is another story i hope you guys like it better than the rest because for me i feel like this is the best one so far. This story is about Team Austin and Ally meeting Team Ally and the Lynch or as Austin says "Ally's BFSBAFM(Best Friend Since Birth And Forever More) and their Family" When one day Ally's BFSBAFM came back to Miami and tries to tell Ally's feelings by using another childhood friend of his and Ally's. What he doesn't know is that he may be Falling for her. Meanwhile Ally is trying to solve her feelings for two certain blonde friends of her. Austin will try anything to win over Ally , but will that be enough to win her heart? Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally but i do own Brad Jenkins, David Fredrickson, Janette Clark, Fred Lopez, and Farida Harmon. **_

_** Prologue**_

_**18 Years ago in Miami, Florida in hospital **_

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Dawson it's a girl" the nurse gave the new born to her mother. Everyone in the room was happy but the both parent's were worried

because their friends were also having a child. The nurse and doctor had seemed to catch their worriedness so they asked. When the Dawson told the doctor and

nurse they asked if they could now their friends' status. Their friends had their child at the same time the Dawson's had their child. They were all thrilled they

celebrated this day and they presented their Child. When the children met they both reached each others hand and hold it from that day forward they become known

as Best Friends since Birth and Forever More.

_**12 Years Ago in Miami, Florida at Robert's Elementary**_

In a certain school were 3 regular students with big dreams. It was just a regular day for 6 year old Dezmond "Dez" Fisher, Trish De La Rosa, and Austin Monica

Moon. Kiera and Cassidy knew that they'd one day find their prince charming and they thought that was Austin. Austin was a little heart breaker but he was poor and

everyone else had a decent life or was rich that is why the girls don't like to be around him but couldn't deny he was a cute kid. Now Austin also knew about the

princes and princesses but he actually didn't care or he really hadn't really thought about it he just knew he'd find her one day.

Well the day went according to schedule except the teacher stopped reading time and said "Students today we will have a new student joining us. And here she is"

at first the students really didn't care they were going to let her see which group she was "destined" to be in. Now Austin he wanted to know who this new girl was

but he didn't want to get his hope up believing that the new girl would choose the odd kids. The teacher looked worried when the new student didn't come in. She

just smiled at her students and went to see why the new girl implied to not enter the classroom. Seconds later the teacher came in with a little girl she looked like a 4

year old and she was looking at the ground then she lifted her face and stared at the door for a while then she smiled. When she did she seemed to nod at the door

or most likely at the person at the other side of the door anyways she then looked at the rest of the students then she smiled at them. That smile was a one million

dollar price and every girl envied her while every boy wanted to be her prince charming.

Now Austin was more of oh yeah prince, princesses blah, blah, blah, who cares but when he saw the new girl he wanted to be her one and only prince

charming. The new girl was marveled at all the attention she got so she looked at the person outside the classroom and gave them thumbs up. The person outside

her new classroom was none other than her parents and her Best Friends since Birth and Forever More. Satisfied with her thumbs up to them she looked at the class

ready for the teacher to introduce her. The teacher so proud at this young girl stared at her for her approval to introduce her and with the little girl's nod the teacher

started. "All right students, without a further a due I introduce you to Allyson Dawson". The little girl was not just nervous to be in front of a huge class but she was

afraid to be surrounded by complete strangers but she knew they wouldn't be strangers once she gets to know them. The teacher then said "Okay now I'm letting

Allyson sit…" she looked around the classroom and all the students tried to make space so Allyson could sit there. The teacher looked unsatisfied but continued

speaking "Wherever she feels more comfortable sitting" this made the students a little flustered but they knew what to do to impress young Allyson.

When the teacher said that Allyson was happy she felt like Tinker Bell so Little Allyson looked around. There were the cool kids, Brad Jenkins was the leader, and his

minions were David Fredrickson, Janette Clark, Fred Lopez, and Farida Harmon. Allyson looked at them and they complimented her looks only, she then moved on to

the smart kids they really didn't have a leader so they wanted Allyson to be the leader. The smart kids asked her so many questions she liked that but a again she

moved on. She went to the rich kids they asked her who her father was and she said "Lester Dawson. He owns Sonic Boom" "Really, my dad is Jimmy Starr he's…"

"The Owner of Starr records" said Ally with awe. Kiera was surprised but masked it with pride. "Oh yeah he's not that famous but he does represent people" Ally

really wanted to be in this group and the group noticed but she had 4 more tables to go so she walked past them headed to the table with the least number of

students three; the rest had 6 or 8 students.

She liked how they were minding their own business and not pressuring her to pick them. The three students were a red-headed boy, Dez, a Latina girl with

curly hair, Trish, and the one that caught little Allyson's attention, he was a blonde haired boy with hair that shined but wasn't bright, his name was Austin. These

three students weren't really paying attention except Austin he knew Allyson was coming but pretended not to know. Allyson said "Um hey um can I sit with you

guys?" The three students were surprised she chose them. Dez and Austin were still digesting what just happened while Trish said "Yeah sure oh and by the way I'm

Patricia De La Rosa but If you want to get a broken arm you call me Patricia otherwise call me Trish, the redheaded is Dezmond Fisher but you can call him Dez, and

the blonde one is Austin Moon no nickname just Austin." "Oh I'm Allyson Dawson but I would like you to call me Ally, Please" "Oh you're really nice I like that" Dez

had kind of noticed that the most beautiful girl had just sat at his table, His! But let's just say that Austin uh hadn't still processed it through so when she sat between

him and Dez he finally noticed.

Ally really enjoyed talking to Trish and Dez but she really wanted to know more about Austin so she started a conversation with him. "So Austin what do you want to

become when you grow up?" When Ally asked Austin that question he immediately knew not to tell her so he said "Um I really don't know?" Austin knew that his

table's bully over heard and knew they were going to be bullied this afternoon and Ally would go with them. "Oh well I want to be…" before Ally could finish the

teacher said "Recces Time!" This was the time Austin's group got bullied but Ally was there so they didn't approach them but then Ally had disappeared and that's

when they pounced at them.  
>"So Austy do you feel Special because Ally chose you and not us?" said Cassidy then mouthed Sorry "Um I really didn't care" "Sure you didn't Austin you<p>

just tried to look quiet for the new girl" said Brad Jenkins his main bully. Brad seemed angry when Dez came to Austin's rescue and said "Don't you think You're a

little bit of a coward for not saying this things in front of Ally" that did enough for Brad to throw a punch but Trish stopped it by kicking him in his ankle. Brad was

now furious he was a bout to throw another punch but that's when Ally came in she came in front of Trish and Brad threw the punch before he could stop but then

someone came in front of Ally and caught Brad's fist. It was a Boy because when he spoke he said "You shouldn't hurt girls or didn't you know oh and bullying is for

Losers" this boy seemed older than the students. He then faced Ally and she was so happy to see the little boy.

Ally hugged him and whispered something "All right Ally I won't tell him but I have to tell him later, just stay out of trouble, okay?" "Ok Sorry" "its okay Als It wasn't

your fault it was that kids fault he probably doesn't have a lot of friends" Ally giggled. Austin stared at the older boy that had saved Ally. Austin could have been the

one to save her he would've been the one who made her giggle and Austin felt this feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Hey Ally let's go play I have to show you

something" said Little Austin unexpectedly. "Ohm O…" "Who are you?" asked the brown-haired boy that saved Ally "Oh I'm Just Ally's Best Friend till eternity" "Uh

really well I'm also her best friend oh and my brother is her best friend since birth so I suggest you don't hurt Ally" "I won't as long as you leave" "Watch it" and with

that the brown-haired boy left. "So Ally what's your dream?" "To become a pop star" "REALLY" "Yep" "Me too" Trish butt in and said "I'll be the manager" and Dez

said "And I can be the director" and the day flew by and these children became Best friends for eternity. Little Ally knew right away that she made the right choice

because this was the start of a beautiful friendship. It might even have a little bit a drama when they discover who Ally's BFSBAFM or her Best Friend since Birth and

Forever More.

_**9 years ago at Austin's Backyard**_

"Ally I can help you overcome your stage fright" "Tell me when you accomplish doing that but I really have to go know Bye Austin" "Do you have to go?" "Yeah it's an

emergency" "Fine, but now you have to make it up to me" "Fine, next time my mom will take me and you to best pancake place" "Pancake Palace! It barely opened

like 3 days ago my parent's haven't really had enough time" "That's why I'm going to take you to Pancake Palace" "Thanks Ally" "You're welcome" "Bye Ally" "Bye

Austin" 9 year Austin was positive he liked Ally as a friend but he doesn't know what this feeling he's getting every time he hangs out with Ally, he doesn't get it.

Little Austin was bored so he told his mom to call Dez. "Please Mom? Pretty, Pretty please I'll clean up the mess" "I don't know Darling…" Austin was now doing his

famous puppy eyes only one person could resist but he told her to not tell anyone and whenever no one was looking and he was doing his puppy eyes then she could

resist them then.  
>"Fine sweet heart but if you were doing this to Ally I know she wouldn't comply with your begging." "Yay Dez is coming and mom after Dez leaves can I talk<p>

to you about something" "Sure Darling" "Mom, tell Dez I'm in the backyard" "All right sweet heart." Austin went outside when he heard whispers on the other side of

his back yard fence. Being the curious kid he's always been, he found a peep hole. He saw a boy with blonde hair, a girl with brown hair, and Ally. Austin was mad

she said it was an emergency. Her mom gave her a cell phone just for emergency this was not an emergency. He ran back inside to get his hearing gear (The one

they used in episode 3 seasons 2) he then heard Ally talking to the brown haired girl, he couldn't see her face because she was facing the other way.

"You can't stop seeing us" said the blonde boy. "My parents won't let me see anyone and I can only see you guys for a little while" said the brunette girl, then

the blonde boy spoke. Austin couldn't see him very well but he could hear what he said "That's not fair but I also have to tell you guys something" "What?" said both

girls "My parents are moving. Meaning that my whole family is moving because of Riker wanting to pursue a career" "You can't leave us you just can't what am um I

mean are we going to do without you" said the brunette girl. "It won't be long but I can't promise that. I can promise that whenever you need me I'll be there" "But

we're scared that you won't be there" "You guys I swear I'm not going anywhere, well physically I am but mentally I won't I'll be there even if it is a thousand kilo

meters away. "Hey you guys lets go to our secret hiding spot" "Um I can't I have to go" said the brunette girl "But that's not fair you never come so you don't know

where our secret hiding spot is" said the blonde kid. "I can't sorry" "Bye Ally, Bye…"  
>"Hey Austin" "Ahhhh" "What's wrong buddy?" "Nothing you just scared me." "Oh okay" "Hey Dez I just saw Ally with some girl and boy" "Really do we<p>

know them?" "I don't know" "Ally is a very pretty girl you know?" "I Know." "She tends to have more friends" "Oh" "One day she might forget about us" "Uh?"

_** Chapter One**_

_**Present day January 2**__**nd**__**, 2014 Austin's P.O.V **_

I was heading to Sonic Boom and when I arrived I would usually see Ally writing in her songbook but this time she was in the computer. So I sneaked behind her and

started to see what she was doing. She was seeing a video the song was "Love Me". Wait doesn't Ally hate JB? Then the video started it wasn't JB, it was a band then

I read off the name and they were R5. "Who is R5?" "Oh just a band" but it wasn't just a band I mean Ally is staring at them like her life depended on it and she was

staring at one of the band members or like 3 of them. "Um Ally sorry to interrupt you but don't you hate JB?" "I do" "Then why are you listening to one of his songs?"

"I'm not well maybe but they really composed it better and the video is hilarious, oh and they totally out did themselves." "I don't think so" "Here listen" she gave me

the ear bud she wasn't using and being this close to her gave me butterflies again but I got used to them.  
>I have to admit they are really good better than any modern band group. But I couldn't say that to Ally. "They are okay" "C'mon Austin they are<p>

amazing" for some reason that made me jealous. "Is there talent amazing or do you like watching them?" I scoffed. "You know Austin if you dislike there music it's

okay just tell me but if you're disliking them it's not okay because you don't know them" said Ally frowning. "Ha but you do?" shut up Austin you're screwing it, this

time i did piss her off. "That's why I don't judge their personalities" and Ally just stared at me with a hard and cold glare. "I'm sorry Als I'm just sleepy" "Oh that's

okay Austin" said Ally, she wasn't the kind to hold back a grudge.  
>"So Ally how are your songs coming" yeah after what 9 years of having stage fright Ally overcame her stage fright. "They are looking good and your songs<p>

are looking good too" "You know I can try to write a song if you teach me" "I really think that's a good Idea we can start at…" "How about now" "I can't I have to

watch the store" "Really no one is here besides it's a new year people don't like going out when a new year has begun especially if it's the 2nd of January, Please"

"You know it's not going to work" "Oh c'mon Ally" "Nope" said Ally popping the p.  
>"Pretty please, I'll give you a pickle basket" "Fine and you better bring that pickle basket" "When have I ever failed you" "well at the beginning of our partnership and<p>

that one time when you wanted to impress Cassidy and you blamed me for messing your performance and when you read my songbook and when you…" "Okay, okay

I get it but I made it up for you, didn't I" "Yeah you have" "Shall we go to the practice room" "We shall but first let me put the closed sign" Ally went switch the sign

then I held out my arm so she would grab it, I was afraid she wouldn't grab it but she did. "Now we shall go up the practice room" I said. Ally giggled and up to the practice room we went.

_**Allyson's *Hey!* Sorry I mean Ally's P.O.V *thanks* **_

I can't believe R5 has gone big; I've been with them since the beginning it makes me so happy that they made it big I've always knew they would make it big. When

Austin saw the band I felt embarrassed because he caught me staring at them especially the guys, I mean they have grown to be um so handsome. Now I'm at the

practice room thinking about them. "Ally this is the 3rd time you've spaced out are you okay?" "Yeah I'm okay, let's start this lesson, so what kind of music do you

want to sing, a friendship song, a heartbreak song, a love…" "A love song" said Austin immediately. "Uh okay" that's weird does he like someone, I hope not, what I

have a teeny tiny crush on him. Fine it's a huge crush but maybe he doesn't like me like that.

"Uh you know because you write them all the time even if it's not about anybody" "Ha-ha yeah it's about no one" sure most of them are about you and the other's

about my Best Friend since Birth and Forever More. I mean it's been about 2 years since me and Austin went out and we broke up the 3rd month not because we

didn't like each other but because of our careers. After Austin's tour and my 1st Album we kind of relaxed and I joined the glee club became the president, Austin, Trish, and Dez joined.  
>Then Austin focused more on his basketball career, then I had a Country Tour and Team Austin and Ally came no one was left behind this time and then we had a<p>

summer vacation, Jimmy Starr and Ronny Ramon gave us 4 months of relaxation then I performed in Time Square on New Year's eve and we once again met Jessie

and the kids this time Emma kind of admired me like she did with Austin she acknowledged Austin a couple of times but she likes girl power more so, yeah. Then

Luke he was um a kind of a bit disturbing let's just say he put a mistletoe so he could kiss me but it failed because Austin Immediately pushed him out of the way and

we were going to kiss but the elevator opened and Tony the guy from downstairs brought Mr. and Mrs. Ross to the room so it was awkward.

Then Mr. and Mrs. Ross interviewed us to do a movie and we did I was the main character, the heroine, and Austin was Also the main Character, I saved him from

trouble and they made the movie, there was a couple of kissing scenes but the director hired stunt doubles for us so instead of us kissing our stunt doubles kissed

each other. Then Dez told Mr. Ross about our rockumentary and showed him and he was impressed and made our rockumentary into a real movie, Dez won a

Grammy and so did we, Trish won Manager of the year and this year she's entering again. So our lives have been good so far. Ronny Ramon and Jimmy Starr told us

this year that our vacation was over, they want 10 songs in total 5 for me and 5 for Austin.  
>I already wrote two which are Redial and Shine. I have 2 songs in the working and for Austin I haven't made any music for him because he said he'll have<p>

some ideas or at least one song and I was so proud he wrote steal your heart especially because he wrote it for me. "So a love song so what is love?" asked Austin so

the first thing that came out was it's never ending as much as you wanted to end. "Love is never-ending, it's Timeless" "Good Love is timeless" "How about I write

the melody and harmony you come up with lyrics, did you bring your songbook?" "Never leave home without it" "All right let's do this".  
>I started the music and I found the perfect rhythm. "Hey Ally, how is this?<em><strong> Every day day day I fall for you a little more mo oh ore and every<strong>_

_** night night night I dream of you so beautiful oh oh -hey every time we laugh I see the sparks flying and every time you blush I feel those butterflies**_

_** and baby how we feel will always be in style forever and ever this love is never gonna fade we are timeless we are timeless**._ That's all I got" "I like it so

how about, **_my heart will never ever change_** and then you put the chorus which is **_we are timeless we are timeless our love will always feel this way_**." "I

like it Ally so what's the beat?" "This" and I showed him what I came up with. "The rhythm is amazing" "Pretty good am I right?" "Yeah you are so how about us …"

"Ally, Austin where are you?" "Seems like Trish and Dez came to find us" "Yep!" said Austin for some reason I didn't want them to come here and neither did Austin

so we didn't say anything but eventually they found us. "Oh here you guys are" said Dez "Yeah we were just working on a new song for Austin" "Okay hey you guys

do you want to go eat at Mini's?" "Sure" Austin said. "Um I don't know you guys?" "C'mon Ally please" said the three. "Fine let's go" "Yay"

_**This is the end of the prologue and chapter one of Another Auslly Story. _**I do not own Austin and Ally but i do own Brad Jenkins, David Fredrickson, **_**_

_**_**Janette Clark, Fred Lopez, and Farida Harmon. Please leave reviews so i can keep on with the story and criticism is okay. Hope you guys like it. P.M **_**_

_**_**me if you have any questions, doubts, long review, or you want to just talk. Thanks! Oh and Review, PLEEEAASSE!**_**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Auslly story Chapter 2 **

**A/N Hey everybody this is the next chapter, hope you guys love it! And by the way who saw the new Austin and Ally episode "Princesses and Prizes". Well I did and I did like it but the worst thing about it is that they're finally going to move on! I literally had a break down and I still feel sad about it, I mean you guys are meant to be together, its destiny. Anyways this chapter is full of complications and surprises. Enjoy! Oh and I don't own anything except the plot. P.S. - Leave reviews, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 2: Complications and Surprises<span>_

_Austin's P.O.V_

I was about to ask Ally out, but Trish and Dez had to come and find us. Yippee! Not. I

mean it's been two years since me and Ally broke up and I know she still has feelings for

me, I mean I still have feelings for her and to make matters worse I think I've fallen more

in love with her than before. I just need to ask her out again. I was starting to make a

mental list when I felt Ally's hand in mine. I took a double take, ha that reminds me of my

first song "Double Take", and I saw Ally smile. We all ran to Melody's Diner and Trish and

Dez immediately found a table while me and Ally were slowly walking towards them when

we made it the waiter was there and asked us or more like sang to us "Hey love birds,

how's your day, would you like to eat the special burger with mayonnaise" I was so

confused and I could tell Ally was confused too, when the waiter pointed at our hands. I

blushed but at least i didn't blush as hard as Ally. I mean she can blush as red as a ripe

tomato. That's one thing i love about her. Did i say love i mean like. Oh what the hell of

course I love her I can't hide it anymore I'm in love with Ally Dawson, what else should I

say. When we all got our orders and we started eating someone's cell phone rang, at

first I thought it was Dez so I said "Hey Dez are you going to get that?" "Dude that's not

me" Then who could it be, only one person like to put songs for her best friends but none

of us were calling her. "Ally is that your cell phone?" She looked worried and then nodded

her head. She answered her cell phone and said "Hey how are you guys?" I was

confused, why would she keep her friends a secret and why did they have a special

ringtone. I thought I was the only one with an awesome ringtone. I was about to ask Ally

who it was but she wasn't there. I asked Trish "Where did she go?" She shrugged and

said "Austin, she ran right after you started thinking and Dez tried to stop her but she is

a lot stronger than she ever was." I wondered who that was I mean they must be

someone special to get that song which I only heard it this morning. It was that song

that band was singing. Love me. That was the ringtone for the person who was calling

Ally. I still feel devastated I couldn't believe someone else had reached Ally's list of

awesome friends. My ringtone was Can't do it without you. I didn't get it. Who could that

person did and what did they do to be in Ally's list. More importantly, who are they?

_Ally's P.O.V_

"Hello?" I was wondering why this person was calling me right now. They would always

talk to me at night or early in the morning. "Hey Alls! I know you are probably wondering

why I'm calling you during the day. Well I couldn't wait to tell you some awesome,

amazing, and good news! Guess What?!" he said. Yeah he is the first one to call me Alls,

but when he moved I felt that Austin kept on calling Alls more and more often, so

whenever he called Alls it reminded of Austin. The only problem is whenever Austin said

it, it reminded me of my BFSBAFM, Best Friend Since Birth And Forevere More. "Um... I

don't know" I said. "Really, Alls?" "What?! You know I don't like surprises anymore"

"That's why I called you" "Oh so you got me something, Mister?" "Yes I did Missy"

"What is it? Tell me or else I'm going to die of anxiety. Please tell Meeeeee" I said with a

dramatic sigh at the end. I heard static and thought, No NO NO NOOO DON'T DIE ON ME

NOW! I NEED TO KNOW! I heard a long pause then he came and said "I

gathered the whole gang and my parents, oh and our family friend. So here it goes...

Me...and ...My..." "Just tell me! And Hi you guys and Mr. and Mrs..." "WE ARE ALL

COMING BACK TO MIAMI AND THIS TIME WE ARE GOING TO STAY THERE UNTIL DESTINY

TELLS US TO MOVE!" I was so shocked and well surprised, maybe I do like Surprised. I

was also filled with happiness and Joy. "Really?! When?! I'll pick you guys up from

the airport!" "Yes Really! Oh and the day after tomorrow and That's wonderful!" I

can't wait to see your sweet beautiful self Ally-cat Sweet-Marie Dawson. I bet you

became a wonderful and amazing young women,am I right?" Then I got this tingly warm

feeling in the pit of my stomach but I brushed the feeling away and just giggled and

blushed. Thank goodness he can't see me. So to get revenge I said "And I can't wait to

see your cute handsome self. I bet you become ahunky hot Guy _AND_ You and your band

are famous and all the girls must be drooling on you and the band. Am I right?" It was

quiet except for the giggles from my BFSBAFM's sister and mother, and the whispers that

may be my BFSBAFM and his brothers and friend. Then he came back and said "You won

this challenge Ally Devious Marie Dawson, but I'll beat you when we arrive to Miami." I

smiled and said "Can't Wait" then i heard a lot of Ohs, I just laughed. That's why I love

My BFSBAFM and his family. They were fun and silly when it's the time to be fun, but when

it's time to get serious they become serious. "Oh yeah Dawson, when I beat you at my

games and at your games you'll be whishing that you just hadn't done that." I smirked

and said "Bring it." I look at the time and see that it took me about an hour and 20

minutes to catch up with my BFSBAFM. "Sorry you guys but it's time for me to go." I

heared them say "AWWWWw, can't wait a little bit more?" "Sorry you guys" "Fine, Bye

Ally!" Said my BFSBAFM's family plus family friend. Then my BFSBAFM finally said "Bye

Sweet Marie. Can't wait to see you and be there with you." "Bye Ross Shor Lynch." i

whispered andhung up.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know It's too short! Sorry about that but i Pinky promise that I will write more and more. Well what do you think! Ohhh Ally's BFSBAFM id none other than ROSS SHOR LYNCH! Can you believe it. But keep on reading because another unexpected guest is coming to the story, and yeah I'm addin R5 too and Ryland in the story. So review please. :) Until Next time<strong>

**-Ausllyraurar51fanintheworld**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for not posting faster, It's just been a busy week for me. I moved and I had to adjust to the new life. So far it's good. I made a bunch of friends and only one loves Austin and Ally! Can you believe that? Anyways, she is also A Raura and Auslly shipper so we became best buddies. :) I am kinda down because I miss my old friends, but when I first came here I felt like I was "Finally Me", get it but yeah I seriously feel like my new friends now more than my old friends. What do you guys think? Oh and another reason I miss my old friends is because one of them is my best guy friend and I sorta miss him more than I should. I didn't know "what's coming over me", another song of Laura Marano. Anyways Yeah, I don't know what to do! Please Review! Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Austin's P.O.V<em> **

I thought I was Ally's only friend. I mean her best friend. Her guy friend. I don't know who that person is and why

they called Ally but I'm going to figure who they are. "Austin? Are you okay?" asked Trish. Wow I never actually

heard Trish being so nice to someone. "Austin? Hey are you day dreaming? You better talk to me now before I hit

some common sense to you!" There's the Trish I know. "It's just that I thought I was the only one with a special

ringtone. Like mine is Can't Do It Without You." I glumly sat there thinking who it could be. I know it's not Elliot and

Dallas, so who could it be? Dez suddenly jumped and squealed "Omg! It can't be!" I stood up when we heard the

bell ring. I saw a happy Ally doing her happy dance or as we say "The Ally Way" dance. I was glad that Ally was

happy but... "You guys you won't believe what just happened?!" squealed Ally, while fangirling around the diner. I

faked a smile and I barely breathed out "What is it?" She started to jump up and down but then a frown came to

her face, her lip started to quiver "I...I... Just promise t...that you g..gu...guys won't g...get m..mad at me for

k...keeping this f...for a l...long t...time..." My eyes widened and I knew what she was going to tell us she met a guy

during her trip to New York. She kept on looking at us because it was stony quiet. Ally realized that and she sat

next to me so no one would listen to our conversation. She stared at us and that's when Dez screamed "You are a

secret agent, working with the government of Russia but you are a double agent and you are actually working for

the United States Of America. This United States of America." We all look at him like he has totally gone mental.

"WHAT?! NO!" yelled Ally. She started to breathe in and out and started once again "Can you three please promise

to not get mad at me for keeping my um... well this awesome news a secret?" Ally did her puppy eyes and I nodded

vigorously while Trish and Dez just mumbled a "Sure" She puffed out "OKAY WELL YOU SEE MY BFSBAFM AKA MY

BEST FRIEND SINCE BIRTH AND FOREVER MORE IS COMING TO TOWN AND HE'S BRINGING THE WHOLE FAMILY

CAN YOU BELIEVE IT I'M SO HAPPY!" Once again she jumped up and down. Us knowing Ally for a while now, knew

what she said but the other customers well they looked at her like she had completely gone bonkers! Trish and

Dez were happy for her I was too except I kinda faked a smile. I was glad to see Ally so pumped up and

enthusiastic but I had a fear that Ally was going to forget her career, her school, her families, her friends, her best

friend, me. I know why are you being so selfish Austin well I noticed that we humans tend to be hypocrites and

selfish, so before you say it you better not be someone selfish because you will become a hypocrite. Anyways Ally

beamed at every single one of us and that was enough to make my day. My fake smile transformed into a true

smile. My smile was full of happiness and love. Ally was still rambling but it was slower this time "My friend is

bringing the family's new friend and my friend has a band! It's kinda like a family band but the drummer is the

family's friend and yeah." By the way Ally was smiling I could tell she was proud to announce her big secret and

telling us about her friends. "Aww thanks Austin and I am proud of me finally telling you guys the secret it was so

hard to keep it I actually thought you guys would find out sooner." We all looked like we were insulted but then we

nodded. We do sneak around for secrets. I defended myself "What?! It's not like I sneak around and

read your book!" Ally raises an eyebrow as if daring me to say I've never done it. I hesitate "Fine, so I did do it

once" Ally glares at me "Fine! I did seven times. But it was for a good cause. I swear!" Dez and Trish just chuckle.

"Okay, I'm throwing them a Welcome Back Party were me, Austin, and my friend's band are going to perform"

squealed Ally. "Hey, Ally?" questioned Dez. Ally nodded, "When did you last see your friend?" Ally's face softened

remembering something. She sighed "Oh It was when I was nine-year old. I remember it me and um..." When Ally

said that it felt so familiar. "Were we there?" She shook her head "No, no it was just me and..." Ally gulped and her

face became even paler than before. "What is it Ally?" I asked worried. "It's just.._*sigh* _I used to have the best

friend ever and no offense to you guys..." referring to Trish "but she was so nice and was always there even when

she wasn't suppose to." Trish was Jealous I could see it in her eyes "Really? She's better then us?" scoffed a very

pissed Trish. "No, well not anymore" Trish was about to say something else but realized what Ally just said. "She's

not your friend anymore..." Dez looked teary and mumbled "I... Is she d...dead?" Ally looked at him but shook her

head "She's alive alright, but after my friend left we um...weren't the same. Now I don't really know who she is or

were she is." lied Ally, I knew she lied but I let it go. "Ally, not to be rude or anything, but why didn't you introduce

us to your friends? No, here's a better question why didn't we ever see them in school?" said Dez quizzically. Ally

giggled "Because they were home-schooled." We must have looked shocked because she added "Not everyone

goes to school I was also home-schooled before I met you guys." We changed the subject when Trish brought up

another question. "Um...when are your friends coming?" She grinned "The day after tomorrow!" Then she realized

something "Austin!" Ally's eyed were filled with worries and stress "What?" I asked worried. "We need to write a

song! Oh and let's perform You Can Come To Me!" She took my hand and dragged me away from the diner not

before saying goodbye to a curious Dez and Trish.

**_Unknown's P.O.V _**

I Can't believe It! Ross Lynch Is coming BACK! I fell like my world has been reborn again. The last time I saw him

was when we both had our first kiss. We haven't talked about it since. But the kiss was amazing I remember that I

felt sparks,but he left. That day I felt like the happiest girl in the whole wide world. We put that kiss behind us

because we didn't want it to get in the way of our friendship. I haven't seen him since well when I was

nine-years old. It feels good to think he'll be back and as soon as he comes back so would Ally, it feels good to think

it will be like the good old days. Sadly, I know that will not be the case because of that little argument I had with

Ally. It wasn't anything major, but we both took it personally and when I was ready to forgive and forget it was too

late. Ally became super close to Trish, Dez, and... Austin. I know it's not good to point fingers but if I had to it will be

all Austin's fault. Austin was the start of the argument of me and Ally. He became so close to Ally that she would

miss our secret meetings with me and Ross, not that I complained because I had more time with Ross and within

that time, he and I became even closer than before. Ross had told me he had a crush on Ally and when he did it was

too late to tell him that I developed a crush on him so I kept my mouth closed and promised I would help him get

Ally. After all I was the one who "Loved Love". When Ross left, my heart broke but not all of it because my best

awesome friend was there for me, Ally. Until I had enough of her coming late to our secret meetings, I told her off

the bat, that it was getting frustrating and she kept making excuses of her being with Austin and the one remark

that pushed me to the limit was "And I think Austin is a great friend he reminds me so much of Ross. Sometimes it

feels like Austin is a replacement for Ross." That was the straw that broke the camel's back. It was 3 years since

Ross had left and she forgot about him already! How could she, we both promised, we swore that we would never

forget about him. We knew that Ross was our friend, we admired him, we trusted him, we missed him, we loved

him. He loved us both, but he only loved one of us more than the other. Ally. Yeah, that was wonderful. Not. It hurts

that the guy you like likes someone else, but what really hurts is that the person you love, loves someone else who

loves him but loves someone else and chooses the other guy. It irritates me.

_**Ross's P.O.V**_

I can't believe I'm going back to Miami, Florida! Woo-hoo! Yeah that's how much I missed Miami. Well actually

that's how much I missed my friends especially my two greatest friends ever. My BFSBAFM aka my Best Friend Since

Birth And Forever More and my Best Friend Forever Even After Death aka my BFFEAD. I missed them so much that I

wouldn't talk to anyone when we left Miami. Not even my parents, but then I made friends who made me happy for

a while, but I still thought of them. They were wonderful and my siblings loved them both. The only problem was

that my parents only liked one of them and not the other. I was furious with my parents they would never let me

hang out with both of them, they would only let me hang out with my BFSBAFM and not my BFFEAD. So the three of

us would secretly go to our secret place and hung there, we are the only ones who know about the secret place. I

sigh letting all the memories flow back in my memory, erasing the memories I made in Colorado and around the

world. I forgot about meeting with famous people, I even forgot that a few fans wanted Raia to happen, I forgot

about making the movies of Teen Beach Movie and The Muppet Show: Most Wanted. I forgot everything and all

that's on my mind is... "ROSS!" I groaned at that interruption. "WHAT?! YOU INTERRUPTED ME WITH

SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT!" My sister came in and stared at me before speaking. "NO WAY!" I jumped from

my seat and fell on the floor. "I'm right here you didn't have to scream at me you know" She smirked at me, it was

the evil grin or her "_I know something that you_ _don't _". Rydel's grin turned into a pained look "You missed them for

too long didn't you?" When she said that it felt like someone stabbing me in the heart. You know now that I come to

think of it , how does it feel to be stabbed in your heart? "Trust me you don't want to know how it feels to be

stabbed in the heart." replied Rydel. RYDEL?! She just looked at me "Yeah? I am right here you know, there's no

need for you to scream." Did I say that out loud? "Um... yeah, you said that out loud." Wow I should really stop

saying everything I'm thinking. "You should." After that Rydel got frustrated and got up to leave, but before she left

she turned to me and said "You know, you should really make up your mind." I look at her puzzled by what she said

and that's when I realized what she meant. When my confused face faded a surprised one replaced it. "That's it

buddy you have to choose between the two of them, lose them both, again, or lose the one you love and get the

second choice. What are you gonna do Shor? Your BFSBAFM or your BFFEAD? You better choose before it is too

late." I was shocked, how could she know? "Rydel, how could you..." What, no she has not been eavesdropping in

my conversation with Ratliff. Rydel was uncomfortable and was now fidgeting, "I kind of eavesdrop your

conversation with Ratliff but because I wanted to know if you were talking about me." Her eyes widened and I

smirked. "You like Ratliff." She shook her head but then nodded. I knew it. Rydel started to pace back and forth.

"Ross, we have to figure out who you should end up." I nodded thinking, then Rydel stopped and yelled "I know!

You should choose who was your first crush." I nodded and then I knew who that was "Ally was my first crush."

Rydel's face twisted and she asked "Really? I mean so ask her out." I shrugged "But she wasn't my first kiss It

was..." Rydel started jumping up and down "Tell me who gave you your first kiss." I smiled at the memory. "It was

the day we were leaving so I was saying goodbye to my friends so Me, Ally and ? met in um... the park and we

hanged out but then Ally left and it was just me and ?, and it happened so fast she was beautiful and I leaned in

and she leaned in and I kissed her. I felt the sparks flying and I panicked so I pulled away and gave her a kiss in the

cheek and ran. We haven't talked about it, we let it go." Rydel was fangirling and I chuckled, but then frowned.

"Ross? What's wrong?" I sigh, "I know who to choose." she rose an eyebrow "Ally. I choose Ally." Rydel started

choking and she said "WHAT?! WHY?!" I took a deep breath, "? keeps on telling me that she was willing to help me

get together with Ally. Obviously she just likes me as a friend." Rydel frowned and just nodded "Okay, um you know

I got to go..." she ran to her room. I knew I had to call my BFFEAD. "Hey Ross! I can't wait to see you, oh and I am

so sorry I can't meet you at the airport." I just sigh and run my fingers through my hair. "It's okay. Hey um can you

help me get with Ally?" There was a pause and then she sighed, "Of course Rossy, I told you I would help with

anything." I feel disappointed, what did I want her to say? That she didn't want to because she has a crush on me.

Nope, I like Ally not my BFFEAD. "Thanks L..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, what do you think? Who is that unknown person? Who is Ross's first kiss? Will Rydel tell Ratliff about her feelings? Will Ratliff feel the same? What will Austin do when Ally's friend comes? Will I stop asking Questions? Why do I keep on asking questions? I don't know. Oh and who saw the KCAs? I didn't. :( But I know Ross won Fave Actor! Congrats Ross! Oh and Laura was there too. I only know that. P.S - I want to know if you guys agree in tweeting #AustinandAllyseason4 and #AustinandAllyseason4-8! I really want to know! Review or PM me if you agree or if you want to talk about the KCAs or Raura or Auslly or anything you want to say, :) Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

_****A/N I know I am late in updating, and I am SO sorry. It's just too much homework and chores. Anyways, I believe this will be a good chapter filled with lots and lots of DRAMA! OMFGOODNESS! AUSTIN AND ALLY GOT RENEWED FOR SEASON 4! GO TO TWITTER AND TELL THE AUSTIN AND ALLY WRITERS HOW YOU ARE SPENDING IT! RETWEET AND TO CELEBRATE EAT PANCAKES AND PICKLES AND WATCH AUSTIN AND ALLY AND LISTEN TO THEIR MUSIC AND DANCE AND DO THE ALLY WAY AND TWEET ABOUT IT! I am so happy! I know I am like a week or two weeks late but it's never too late to celebrate. ****_

_****Me:Disclaimer: I do...  
>*Ross and Laura comes in*<br>Ross and Laura: Who is happy that Austin and Ally is renewed!  
>Me: I AM! OMGoodness! I am a huge fan of you Laura! And R5, that means you too Ross and Ryland!<br>Laura: Oh that's so sweet  
>Ross: Thanks, maybe R5 will come to Austin and Ally<br>Me okay um I think I'm going to...*faints*  
>Ross:This is um...<br>Laura: Disclaimer: She does not own anything except the plot :)****_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Austin P.O.V<strong>

Me and Ally, have finished two songs and right now I am thinking of this song I could write for Ally. "Austin?" I look

at Ally and said "Hmm?" She just giggled and asked "Are you okay?" That question just I don't know it messed me

up because it isn't going to be okay. _**They** _are coming, Ally's BFFSBAFM and his or her whole family are coming. What

if Ally totally forgets about herself, her dad, her mom, school, her friends, her best friends, her best friend for life,

and most importantly she'll forget about us. Me. I see Ally looking at my expression and she sighs, "Austin are you

worried about my BFSBAFM?" I just look away and Ally once again talked, "Oh Austin, you don't have to worry about

them! They are super nice and well I could never forget about you." I nod as Ally keeps on talking, "I mean I haven't

seen my BFSBAFM since um 9 years 4 hours 23 minutes 74, 75, 76 and you know seconds. But it's okay I am not

going to catch up with him and stay with him why would I do that? I mean yeah I miss him but that's all! Yeah I am

never going to forget the gang especially you because you mean a lot to me!..." I chuckle "Ally, stop. It's okay I get

it now, but I want you to promise." She stared at me for a couple of seconds and she smiled "I promise." I look at

her beautiful brown eyes and I ask "You promise what?" She giggles and I swear that giggle just turned me on and

my little friend "Bob" was starting to raise so I leaned in covering "Bob". "I promise I will not forget about the gang

and you and I promise I will spend equal time with you and my friend." I laugh "Anyways let's finish that song" I

said relieved that I had tamed "Bob". Ally smiled and she started to sing her song.

_(Me and you)_

_Never known anyone like you before  
><em>_someone who can make me smile  
><em>_when I've fallen down on the floor  
><em>_Never laughed so hard 'till I met you  
><em>_Somehow you get me  
><em>_When nobody else has a clue_

_It's okay to be me next to you_  
><em>It feels good to be one of the two<em>  
><em>Just like glue<em>

_Me and you_  
><em>Ooh, Ooh<em>  
><em>So glad I got a guy like you<em>  
><em>Me and you<em>  
><em>Ooh, Ooh<em>  
><em>Always got each other's back we do<br>__'Cause everything's a little bit better  
><em>_When you and I stick together  
><em>_Stuck on you  
><em>_Ooh, Ooh  
><em>_Me and you  
><em>_Ooh, Ooh_

_If you need a shoulder, you got mine_  
><em>If you're ever in a pinch,<em>  
><em>You know I'd give you my very last dime<em>  
><em>Two peas in a pod, me and you<em>  
><em>In perfect harmony we're bobbin' our heads to the groove<em>

_It's okay to be me next to you_  
><em>It feels good to be one of the two<em>  
><em>Just like glue<em>

_Me and you_  
><em>Ooh, Ooh<em>  
><em>So glad I got a guy like you<em>  
><em>Me and you<em>  
><em>Ooh, Ooh<em>  
><em>Always got each other's back we do<em>  
><em>'Cause everything's a little bit better<em>  
><em>When you and I stick together<em>  
><em>Stuck on you<em>  
><em>Ooh, Ooh<em>  
><em>Me and you<em>  
><em>Ooh, Ooh<em>

_You always got a friend, always got a friend_  
><em>Always got a friend in me<em>  
><em>I Always got a friend, always got a friend<em>  
><em>Always got a friend in you too<em>  
><em>You always got a friend, always got a friend<em>  
><em>Always got a friend in me<em>  
><em>Always got a friend, always got a friend<em>  
><em>That's the way it's gonna be<em>

_Me and you_  
><em>Ooh, Ooh<em>  
><em>So glad I got a guy like you<em>  
><em>Me and you<em>  
><em>Ooh, Ooh<em>  
><em>Always got each other's back we do<em>  
><em>'Cause everything's a little bit better<em>  
><em>When you and I stick together<em>  
><em>Stuck on you<em>  
><em>Ooh, Ooh<em>  
><em>Me and you<em>  
><em>Me and you, me and you<em>

_Always got a friend, always got a friend (in me oh yeah)_  
><em>Always got a friend in me (me and you)<em>  
><em>Always got a friend, always got a friend<em>  
><em>Always got a friend in you too<em>

_'Cause everything's a little bit better (yeah)_  
><em>When you and I stick together<em>  
><em>Stuck on you<em>  
><em>Ooh, Ooh<em>  
><em>Me and you<em>  
><em>You<em>

Ally smiled and I was speechless "That song was amazing!" Wait that's a love song! "Yes, Austin it is, is there a

problem?" asked Ally a smile creeping in her face. "No, although I want to know who it's about." I chuckled when

she scowled at me, "You know I write for fun besides, I am not ready to tell you who it's about...yet." I smile, I like

making her uncomfortable, although I want to make her uncomfortable in some other ways that makes me turn me

on in so many w..."Austin? Um would you like to tell me why um your little buddy down there is um well you know

forming a bulge in your pants?" Ally was beet red, but I can feel the blood rushing to my face. I run to the bathroom

hearing Ally laugh nervously on her own. Why would you do that Bob! I mentally scorn Bob a little more until Bob

was back into place. I breathed in and out, but before I came out I heard Ally's phone ringing and she answered,

"Hello! Yeah I know well I also miss you Rydel. Girl, please you and him are meant to be, but let him figure it out."

So, her BFSBAFM is a girl? Yeah! I was worried for nothing! "Rydel! No, so he broke up with Kelly and he went to you

first and told you everything, but he didn't say he loved you?!" I stifle a laughter, but then frown. Whenever

Trish has boy problems she never acts like that, she acts all professional and calm. "C'mon Rydel! You have to tell

him some day, or he will find out by himself, or maybe someone could decide to tell him you like him, or he could be

taken by someone else and you will lose him, Forever!" I heard Ally laugh and I heard her say "Calm Down Del, I

was really just joking. You know what I got to go can't wait to see you. Bye." I waited for a little while and I came

out of the restroom. "Hey Ally!" I laughed when she looked surprised, "Oh Austin, um is it okay if I told you to help

me to um you know prepare the party for my BFSBAFM, because you know they are coming soon and I barely have

anything done, so Please?" I look into her eyes and I was a goner "Sure Ally, you know I'd do anything with... I

mean for you" Oh gosh I can't believe I almost said do anything with you, I was thinking about Ally and Me in my

room... "Austin? Did you hear me?" I was still daydreaming till someone came to Sonic boom. "Hello?" yelled a girl.

**?'s P.O.V**

I entered Sonic Boom just to buy an instrument like I usually do, the man who ran the store was so nice and he

seemed so familiar to me. He acted like Ally and I guess it made me feel a little bit better. So when I enter Sonic

Boom I saw that no one was there so I decided to yell "Hello?" I hear someone in the room upstairs and that's

when a blonde guy came down the stairs and when he looked at me I literally felt my heart stop. I stared at him

and so did he. He looked exactly like ROSS SHOR LYNCH! He then went back into the room but then he came

back down and I think he was saying something. "Um... sorry what did you say?" He just chuckled and said "Do you

need anything?" I started to think and ask him "Um actually I hope this doesn't sound weird or anything but you

look like... are you Ross?" He looked puzzled, "Um, no but my name is..." A girl yelled, "Austin!" I raised an

eyebrow and saw a young girl about my age and Austin's. The girl looked at me with a hint of recognition but then

she narrowed her eyes and glared at me but why? I then see she was staring at me and Austin who somehow

ended up holding our hands and we immediately let go. I start to blush, maybe it's time for me to forget about the

past and forget about my feelings towards Ross, besides he wants Ally wherever she is. I then realized maybe the

girl was Austin's girlfriend. "Um... I'll just come back another time" for some reason I wrote my cell phone number in

a piece of paper while the girl was busy looking for something in the room. "Hey if you ever want to just give me a

call, k?" He stared at me and nodded and he gave me his number, I smile and leave thinking about how Austin

looked exactly like Ross. That's when I realized that Austin was a name I knew, why can't I remember if I met Austin

before. I remember that I was talking about an Austin before? It had something to do with Ally, but why? I decided

to text Ross but I ended up texting Austin.

_A: Austin  
><strong>?:?<br>****?:Hey Austin, Wyd?  
><strong>A:Oh Hey...um you forgot to give me your name?  
><strong>?:That's good. You can call me the mystery girl<br>**A:What?! That's not fair  
><strong>?:Well deal with it anyways you avoided my question<br>**A:Just hanging with my friends  
><strong>?:Oh well I have to go so bye TTYL 3 :)<br>**A:Oh okay Bye!  
><em>I decided to give Ross a call. "Hey Ross, I have to ask you something."

**Ross's P.O.V**

"WHAT?!" My BFFEAD just told me she met a guy! AND SHE HAS A CRUSH ON HIM! "Um Ross are you okay?" I don't

know what to say, "Um well wow that's...um awesome" I guess her feelings for me just faded away, I wish my

feelings could go away like that. What am I saying?! I like Ally, not my BFFEAD, right? _Haha you make me laugh! Do _

_you really think you like Ally? You don't like Ally anymore, you don't even love her! You love your_ BFFEAD! No! "Ross

what should I do?" Um What? "Um just be yourself, if he doesn't lo...like you then that's his loss you're the most

beautiful girl I have ever seen." I sort of just poured my heart out and then her next comment was surprising.

"Thanks Ross! I also think you are the most handsome guy I have ever seen! But too bad you're j... um j... just my

friend and you l..like Ally." I heard her sadness and decided to cheer her up by saying to meet me in Sonic Boom the

night I come back. "Um Okay? Bye oh and say Hi to your mom, dad, Ryland, and the rest of R5!" She hung up and I

decided to come a day earlier, which means today, so I have to also surprise Ally. This is going to be great!

**Ally's P.O.V**

I can't believe Austin! He was flirting with a girl who looked like me! They were even holding hands for heaven's

sake! And he had the nerve to flirt with me and say that I was acting jealous! He said that with a freaking

smile! "Ally? C'mon why are you even mad." I just huff and I glare, "We were in the middle of our practice and

you suddenly decide to go and serve a customer!" He just chuckles, "like I said before someone is jealous." I look

into his eyes and I melt into his beautiful hazel eyes. "Fine I was a little jealous but because you just left to flirt with

a girl instead of practicing! It's like when you blamed me for letting you sing that song, which I totally told you that it

wasn't ready." Austin laughs, "I remember! I thought I liked her but I really didn't." I laugh along with him and then

I realized! They were coming tomorrow! "Austin help me get the stuff ready! You will be in charge of bringing the

cake and I will prepare Sonic Boom! Then we go to the Beach Club it's already reserved, ready, and no one is using

it tomorrow, not even today!" I smile and Austin nods heading his way to the bakery. I then put myself in speedy

mode because tomorrow I won't have any time to do anything. I put the streamers, I mainly have the R5 colors and

their favorite colors, which are Pink, Black, Green, lime green, blue, and mostly red and yellow. I put the balloons

and everything else in the same colors! I hanged a homemade sign with the words, "Welcome Back Lynch Family!

And Welcome to Miami, Ratliff!" I smiled at my perfect work, and decided to take a shower. By the time I had

finished showering and trying out my outfit, Austin came. He came in with his clothes I told him to try out and he

brought the cake and the caterers so the food would be ready for tomorrow morning. "Austin! Come in, I just came

her from home." He smiles, "You're lucky that it's just behind Sonic Boom." I take the cake and giggled, "I know."

We both start modeling our outfits and practice our songs, except his. He said it was a "surprise." Suddenly

someone knocked the door. "I'll go check who it is!" telling Austin, he just shrugged and turned the radio on. When

I opened the door, it was Trish and Dez with a whole bunch of other people! "Um Ha Trish, Dez, why are they here?

The party is tomorrow!" Trish and Dez laugh, "Um yeah but we wanted to make a before party." I just sigh and

knew I couldn't stop it. I widened the door and let them in. Austin noticed and frowned, "Why are they here?" I

shrug and sigh, "Why?" He hugged me and then someone knocked again. I didn't want to open the door, but then I

noticed the lights were off and it was quiet. "Hey Ally? I think they are gone." Then the someone knocked again. I

didn't want to open the door and neither did Austin, so I guess the person decided to open the door and I was

surprised when I saw who it was... "Surprise!" screamed everyone, I guess they were hiding, but Rydel also

screamed surprise, while Austin was like "Who are you?!" I stand up and run towards Rydel, making her drop her

suitcases and bags. "RYDEL!" She laughed screaming, "SURPRISE ALLY!" I was crying of joy and I wiped it

away. I look at her and ask, "Not to sound mean but, Why are you here, so early?" She giggled, "I found your

friends contact and called them. They were Trish and Dez!" She smiled and I realized that the rest weren't here.

"Where are the rest?" Her smiles fade and so does mine, I feel Austin wrap his arms around me. "Um well Ally, they

came in another plane." Suddenly someone burst through the doors.

**3rd P.O.V**

Someone busted through the doors. There was 3 brunettes and a blonde. They were looking for someone and

there eyes landed on Ally. Austin was furious, he hadn't realized that he had let Ally go. Ally was so surprised she

was too happy to move. The tall Blonde dude hugged her telling her, "Hey there Ally-cakes!" While she managed a

"Riker! I missed you!" Then the tall brunette,"Hey Allyson!" She giggled, "Hey Rocky", then another brunette patted

her head,"Hey there shorty" She laughed, "Hey there Ry!". Then the other brunette who seemed a little shy cam

towards Ally and introduced himself, "I am Ellington Ratliff, you must be the Amazing Ally Dawson I keep hearing

about." Austin was so jealous he went towards Ally and hugged her. "Austin put me down!" screamed poor little

Ally. Suddenly he put her down and then the last member of R5 walked in with another brunette who by the way

looked so much like Ally except she didn't have blonde tips, ombre style. Austin and Ally froze and so did the other

couple. "Austin?" "Ross?" "Ally?" "Mystery girl?" The mystery girl was confused, "Ally?!"

**Mystery girl's or ?'s**

"Ally?!" It can't be. I glared at the brunette and that's when I realized it was Ally! I saw every memory that

had Ally in it. I couldn't do it. "As an ALLY DAWSON!" I was furious, but remembered that Ross... and Austin were

there. "I missed you Ally Dawson. I am sorry!" It was the truth and I can see that she also knew it was the truth,

she hugged me and said, "I accept your apology! I am sorry too Laura!" We hugged each other and the two

blondes, Ross and Austin, awed. We look at them and laughed and that's when I realized that the rest of the gang

were there, so i left to go look for them.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I laugh when Laura left and I realized I was left alone with Ross and Austin. But I realized that I hadn't hugged or

talked to Ross so I turn to Ross and yelled, "ROSSY!" Ross smiled and opened his arms "ALLY!" I hugged him

and laughed, "I missed you so much" He chuckled, "I missed you even more." He put me down and I saw that

Austin was glaring and I was nervous so I introduced them. "Austin this is Ross, Ross this is Austin." They greeted

each other and it was awkward. I was in so much trouble. The both guys that I love have met and I don't like the

way they are glaring at each other. What have I done!

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN OMG! I am so sorry I posted late so I made this a little bit longer. I am once again sorry if I get enough reviews maybe I'll post a little bit faster AND update Ghostly Love. Hope you guys enjoy it! Oh and I wanted to see if you guys want to trend #AustinandAllyTheMovie because you know you want that to happen, we already started me and my friend and in wattpad so please join us. Review if you want to join or pm me if you have any questions._**

**_Laura: I love this story  
>Ross:Why? *thinking of Laura*<br>Laura: Because you are jealous.  
>Me: HAHAHA! I don't Own Anything but the plot<br>Raura: Looks into each other's eyes  
>Me: Raura Feels!<br>Raura: WHAT!?  
>Auslly: Hi!<br>Raura: Wait! You guys aren't real, you're just some fake characters  
>Auslly: or are we<br>Austin: I just came here to say this, Ross you better not flirt with Ally  
>Ally: Austin he's just a friend by the way I don't know him<br>_****_Austin: You're just jealous that the two girls like me  
>Ross: WHAT?!<br>Ally: He didn't mean that I am pretty sure Laura Likes you  
>Laura: *blushing* Whaaaaaat? Psh no what made you think that? Sure Ross is wonderful, funny, amazing, and...<br>Auslly: We know!  
>Laura: *Blushing* But you guys ugh nevermind<br>_****_Me: You guys have no idea what's coming next*Evil Laugh* I mean um Bye! Don't forget to review or pm me! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ross's P.O.V**

Ally's friend-song partner looks a lot like me. I mean, it's like I am practically looking at myself in the mirror.

Anyway I walk around Sonic Boom, it looks just like it did a long time ago. Suddenly my parents burst through the door and holler, "We're back!" I see Ally smile and run towards my parents.

"I missed you soooo much Mr. and Mrs. Lynch!" My parents laugh, then my mom looked at Ally straight into here eyes. "Ally, we told you once when you were little and we're going to say it again, call us Stormie and Mark or you can call us mom and dad! You're practically family."

Suddenly I see Riker sneak away from his little group and went towards Ally and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Mom, do you remember that little girl that used to come to our house and always loved floral prints and used to carry a little notebook everywhere. Well she has transformed into a beautiful young woman who overcame her stage fright."

What is he doing?! I was about to head towards them but my mother saw me and glared at me while my father laughed at how Ally was blushing. I turned away from the painful scene. Today is not my day.

When I turned around I saw MY LAURA dancing with Ryland! Then I came up with the perfect idea! I was going to make La...

I mean I am going to make Ally jealous! And how am I going to do that you may ask? Well I am going to ask my BFFEAD to help me, by us pretending to go out. But I will have to get Austin out of the picture. And I know exactly how. *evil grin*

**Riker's**** P.O.V**

Whoever thought the little shy Ally would have become GORGEOUS! I sure didn't! I kind of thought she would be shy, okay, and nerdy looking, but man she's Amazing! She really is something. She even got over her stage fright! That is everything I am looking for in a girl.

"Hey um Rupert right?" asked... "What are you talking about? It's me, your brother. Ross are you okay?" Ross, at least I think it's him, just stared at me in confusion, "First of all I am not Ross, I am Austin. Second of all I still don't remember your name."

I flushed a deep red, making Ally and Laura giggle. "Um... sorry man, I thought you were my brother. Anyway, my name is Riker." I smiled at the girls to recover from that embarrassment but it was too late. Rocky was winning them over with a couple of jokes.

"Okay, Riker I just want to say..." Austin had turned to see at what I was staring at and he seemed jealous. I mean I was also jealous, but he looked ready to rip out Rocky's head.

Both of our jaws clenched and we looked at each other and came up with a great plan. "Do you like Laura?" I must of looked baffled because he started shaking his head, "Dude it's okay. I don't. Besides I just met her." He shrugged as to say What Can You do?

I started to look at Laura and thought about it. If I can't get Ally then I can get Laura. "Sure, I mean she's beautiful.." He laughed, "Well if you want her then I guess you have competition." He pointed once again to my brother with Ally and Laura. Rocky had suddenly wrapped his arms around both girls.

"Would you like to go and sabotage this little conversation?" Austin's hand had formed a fist and he seemed so determine to go over there and do something irrational. Yet I was surprised when I responded with,"Sure, why not?"

Oh Rocky, Rocky, Rocky, you're going to regret flirting with Laura and Ally. Let the games begin.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I was glad that he agreed with me. I mean if he likes Laura he needs to fight for her. Ross was actually the one who told me that Riker needed help with girls. So I decided to help him.

Now me, well I'm in the friend zone and I am NOT going to stay there. I just have to get the Lynch guys out of the way. But how? Hmmmm THAT'S the trick question.

It has to look REALLY REALLY innocent, because then Ally will be mad at me.

Sweet, wonderful, beautiful, strawberry scented, gorgeous, adorkable,smart, pickle lover, #1 PANCAKE maker, ideal,marvelous, artistic, unique, cloud watching, geese lover, school Nazi, shy, amazing Ally.

She took my heart and I don't know how to take it back. I'm not the same old Austin that she met. I don't deny my feelings anymore. Now that I've matured Ally's BFSBAFM is here and I know he or his brothers might make a move on her.

**Rocky's P.O V**

Wow Ally and Laura look like twins. They became so pretty, so I took the chance to win them over when the two of them were left alone "Hey shorties!"

I laughed at their offended faces. "Hi THERE Rocky" Ally and Laura were glaring daggers at me until I remembered that they like corny jokes, well I know for sure that Laura likes all kinds of jokes even the confusing ones."Knock Knock."

While Ally rolled her eyes, Laura smiled and responded with, "Who's there?" This time I saw that beautiful smile that I barely see from Laura. "BOO" Ally shook her head in disappointment. "Boo Who?" I was about to respond, but then I heard someone else's voice. "Oh don't cry it was only a joke."

Behind me was Austin.

**Ally's P.O.V**

Austin came and finished that weird cheesy knock knock joke. Laura was laughing so hard I was scared she would suffocate. Austin smiled at Laura which made me frown.

I cough to get his attention. "Austin um you knew that joke?" He shrugged his shoulders and then came Riker. Rocky looked annoyed and irritated by Austin's and Riker's sudden appearance.

His jaws and fists were clenched, then he was popping his neck. "Um are you okay Rocky?" I asked. Rocky looked at me and relaxed.

"Uh yeah. I'm okay." Riker and Austin exchanged a glance. "So Rocky I came here because mom said she left something in the car and wanted you to go get it." Said Riker.

Rocky looked puzzled, but shrugged it off. "Okay?" Riker took Rocky's arm and dragged him away without saying goodbye. Leaving Laura and me alone with Austin.

"So you're Laura, you look amazing." What. The. Heck. Is. He. Doing. Laura blushed and looked down. Then she gave Austin a puzzled look. "Oh why thank you. Did Ally..."

"LAURA!" All three of us turn around to see Ross walking towards us. Well he was trying to walk towards us. "Laura, I need to..."

He was still having trouble making it towards us, but he finally made it. "Laura I have to talk to you." Laura smiled at him and nodded.

"I'll be right back, okay?" She whispered to me and Austin. But I had a feeling she was talking to Austin more than me."Yeah." answered Austin. I just nodded and watched Laura and Ross walk away from us.

**Ryland's** **P.O.V**

I am having a great time at this party. Mostly because I was surrounded by beautiful girls. "Ryland, we all want to know if you...oh I don't know... have a girlfriend?"

I smiled at them. "Well to tell you the truth, I don't have a girlfriend. I am single." They all giggle. "Well that's good. At least I have a chance with you." Whispered the tall blonde girl.

I dance with all of the girls and decided to go get something to drink. When I make my way to the crowd, I bump into someone.

It was a girl. A beautiful girl. "I am so sorry. Oh my gosh, sorry sorry sorry." She was panicking so I just put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. No one got hurt." The girl smiled, but then she frowned when she took a glance at her watch. "I'm sorry , I have to go." She looks around and leaves.

"Wait! I didn't catch your name!" The girl turns around and yells, "You didn't tell me yours. Besides, I think we'll meet again!" And with that she left.

**Rocky's P.O.V**

I was following Riker, when I suddenly bump into something... or someone. Then the next thing I see is cups, food, and plates flying. So I closed my eyes.

When I open them again, I see the something or someone I bumped into. It was a girl.

She had black hair, it was so black I bet you couldn't see it at night. Her eyes were an intense shade of brown, she looked like she had a tan, and her body oh it was...

"OH MY GOSH! My outfit! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY OUTFIT! Are you going to just sit there on the floor!"

I hadn't realized that she was covered in water, frosting, and something else. I felt bad so I whispered "I'm sorry."

The girl looks down at me and hesitates for a moment. "Fine whatever. I really don't care about the dress. I was just taking food for my sister and I guess I was in such a hurry that this happens."

She takes one look at me and extended her hand at me. I look at her hand for a second, then I grip it and get up.

"Thanks. And again, I am so sorry about your dress." The girl smiles and shakes her head. "No it's okay."

We smile at each other a little longer when suddenly I feel Riker's hand pull me away. Then a guy took her away from me. I see the girl fade into the crowd.

"It's over lovebird, that girl is taken by a jock." I glare at Riker for being so pessimistic. When I realized that I might not see her again, I don't even know her name.

"I guess you're right. I'll let that one go. Besides I didn't even get her name." I said with a frown in my face. Riker gave me a worried look. "Maybe you will see her again." I had to admit, that gave me hope so I smiled at him and nodded.

**Ross's P.O.V**

"Laura, can I ask you something?" She smiled at me and nodded. "Ross you know you can always ask me anything."

I give her my best smile and feel like telling her that she's the best and that I love her. As a friend. "UmLaura, I like..."

_You. Say it I like you . No. I Love you._ Who the heck are you?! _Oh me, I am you're conscious._ Really? _We usually agree. Okay we always agree so I never had to do ANYTHING. _Lazy! _Shut up and tell her how you REALLY feel._

"Ross are you okay?" What. Oh yeah I was talking to Laura. "Laura I like..."

**Laura's P.O.V**

"Laura I like..." I was so excited. Maybe he'll tell me that he likes me. "I like...Ally." What. The. Heck. I came here all happy and now I feel horrible. "I am so happy for you Ross. Wow, you like her, Congratulations!" I give him a hug.

"So why would you want to tell me? I mean you could have told her right now." Yeah and then they will live happily ever after and have many children. :-\ :-(

"That's the problem. Austin is in the way." Oh, well Austin and Ally do make a cute couple. And Austin looks a lot like Ross and both of them love music, but other than that they're complete opposites. "And you want me to split them up. That should be easy. Austin is a hot guy."

Ross clenched his fist, but why? He couldn't be jealous. Can he? "NO. I want you to pretend to go out with me to make Ally jealous."

What?! _Think about it lady, you may have him for a while if you pretend to be his girlfriend._ No. What if I get hurt? _You are already hurt. _Yes, but...

"So are you in or no?" I think about it a little more and I know what to do.

"Ross I..."

_**A/N- You guys I hope you like this chapter. I know I updated late, but I have a lot of work to do and I have no internet access so the only time I get to update is whenever I go to the library or at school whenever I go to the computer. I will try to go to the library. :-) I love you all my lovely readers! Oh and let's try to trend #AustinandAllyseason5 and #AustinandAllythemovie! **_**_Have a nice wonderful day! Don't forget to SMILE! :-)_**


End file.
